Together At Last
by Jane O'Hara
Summary: There is a lot of conflict in this story. And personally, I think it sucks. It's the first one i have ever written.


Clint  
I heard the gun shot. Instinctively I flinched and tried to twist away. I felt, or rather saw, the bullet slam into my chest. The force of the bullet knocked me over and I could barely breathe through the suffocating pain. My left hand automatically went for the wound. I could feel the blood well onto my hand. I lifted my hand up. It was slick with blood, staining my hand red. I coughed and tried to breathe. I could hear more shots being fired yet couldn't move I was in too great of shock.  
A face appeared over me. I was looking at Natasha's tear stained face.  
"Clint," she whispered in tears. I could see the blood pooling around me. My left hand, stained with my blood, went up of its own free will and touched her face. She gripped my wrist tightly and held my hand there.  
"Go, don't look back. Leave before they find you," I whispered.  
"No."  
There was pain in her eyes and worry coating her voice.  
"Happy Christmas Eve, I hope you've enjoyed it. I'm sorry," I struggled to say. Tears streamed down her face.  
"Natasha go!" I said just above a whisper. I let my hand fall from her face. She got to her feet, took one last look at me with those emerald eyes, and then ran into the woods. She just made it into the tree line when I drifted away.  
A bright white light hung over me. I could hear yelling all around. I tried to move but a hot flash of burning pain in my chest made me lay still. A figure above me pressed a cloth to my face and I fell into unconsciousness.  
I woke again as unbearable pain arced along my body. I yelled out as something inside my chest was violently yanked upward. My back arched and I heard myself scream in pain droning out all other yelling. Another yank and I screamed again. Someone pushed me down as a needle was stuck into my forearm. I was grateful to slip away this time.  
There was no bright light over me this time. I was lying flat on my back, a cover over my legs. I lifted a hand to my chest and felt a gauze wrapped around.  
I tried to sit up to see where I was. As I sat up my chest felt like someone was branding me from the inside out. I gasped and stopped moving. I tried again yelling in object agony. Someone's firm hand caught me as I fell back and helped me into a sitting position. Sweat coated my body as I sat there gasping for air.  
I gradually noticed the room. I was in a hospital room, the room bare except for chairs scattered around the room.  
The room was crowded with familiar, anxious faces. Sitting in the few chairs available were Tony, Steve, Jan, and Logan. Everyone was either standing or sitting on the floor. Someone was missing though.  
"Nat? Where is Natasha?" I asked a tad frantically.  
"Professor could you and the X-Men step out for a minute?" Tony asked. The X-Men left quietly, most looking relieved. I looked at the other Avengers, most wouldn't meet my eyes.  
"Clint, what happened? Rouge and Logan won't tell us anything," Steve said from beside me. I felt a surge of gratitude for my new—friends?  
I hesitated briefly as I tried to think of a convincing lie.  
"I don't remember," I said finally not coming up with anything.  
"Try to remember, just think," Tony said gently.  
"I don't remember," I said. Despite myself I though back to what had happened. "Nat, Logan, and I were arguing."  
I mentally slapped myself for the slip up. Too late to lie further, I explained slowly leaving out a lot of details to protect Natasha.  
"Clint, where is Natasha?" Jan asked quietly. I looked at her steadily.  
"I don't know," I lied. Tony shook his head not believing me.  
"Get better Clint," he said walking out. Jan stood slowly and walked over to my bed. She rested her hand on my forehead and frowned. Her hand was freezing. She leaned down and kissed my forehead then left with Pym who hadn't said anything.  
"Get well Clint," Thor said and left with T'Challa. Bruce left quietly leaving me alone with Steve. We sat in silence for a while staring at each other.  
"Tony and I both know you're lying Clint. Why won't you just tell us the truth?"  
"Because…." I hesitated. I hated lying to Steve; he's had my back so many times when I was wrong. As much as I hateed to lie, I knew I had to.  
"Clint?"  
I sighed.  
"I…. I can't tell you Steve. I'm sorry I just can't do that to them."  
I closed my eyes so I wouldn't have to look at the hurt expression on face.  
"Clint listen—"  
"No Steve. You listen. I can't tell you. I hate to lie to you but I just can't. I can't do that to Natasha. Please understand," I pleaded with him. He stood and rested a hand on my shoulder.  
"I understand," he said finally in a forced light tone. He headed for the door and I don't know what happened. It grew uncomfortably hot. One minute he was leaving the next the room was spinning uncontrollably. I blinked and the room spun faster.  
"Clint?"  
I could feel hands holding me down.  
"Clint!"  
"Natasha?"  
"Clint it's me, Steve. Tony! Tony!"  
"Where's Natasha? Natasha! Natasha!" I could hear myself yelling. The door flew open and I saw Tony run in. I saw his lips moving but couldn't hear. A cool rag was pressed to my head then I couldn't hear or see anything.  
Steve  
I heard a strangled gasp come from the bed. I turned to see Clint turn as white as a sheet.  
"Clint?"  
"Natasha?" he mouthed. His eyes darted around his head not focusing on anything. He started twitching as if he was having a seizure.  
"Clint!" I yelled as I tried to keep him from moving.  
"Natasha?"  
"Clint it's me, Steve," I replied, "Tony! Tony!" I yelled as loud as I could. What is wrong with Clint?  
"Where's Nat? Natasha! Natasha!" he yelled. I heard the door fly open. I looked back at Tony.  
"Do something!" I shouted at his shocked form.  
"What happened?" he ran forward.  
"He was fine a minute ago. I turned my back for a minute and this happened!"  
"Natasha. Natasha, where's Natasha?" Clint muttered to himself. I put a hand on his forehead then jerked it back in surprise. He was burning up.  
"Tony."  
"What?"  
I just pointed at his head. Tony put his head on his forehead for a couple of seconds then jerked it back.  
"Jarvis what's his temperature?" Tony asked.  
"105 degrees sir," the robotic voice replied.  
"Not good not good. Steve quick wet a rage." I ran for the bathroom and grabbed a wash cloth. I soaked it in ice cold water and ran back the cloth dripping on the marble floor. Wordlessly I placed the rag on his forehead. Immediately his breathing slowed, his eyes rolled up into his head and he stopped moving.  
Tony let out a sigh of relief. I sank into a chair slowly, shaking a little after what I just witnessed. I zoned out for a while.  
"Steve?"  
I couldn't bring myself to look up at Tony.  
"Steve? Steve?" I stirred a little and come out of shock.  
"Are you okay?" Tony looked genuinely worried about me.  
"I'm fine. Just shaken up a bit."  
"Yeah me too. This has to be the worst Christmas Eve since…. Hmmm this IS the worst Christmas Eve, especially for Clint. I mean first he gets shot, surviving by luck and sentiment. Natasha disappears and now…now this."  
I nodded, leaned back then closed my eyes.  
Clint  
I woke up in the middle of the night though which night I'm not sure. I opened my eyes and waited for them to adjust. Turning my head, I saw someone's sleeping figure in a chair next to me. I glanced over at the clock on the bedside table.  
11:59 p.m. Great. I sighed and then tried to go back to sleep. I shifted my lower body into a more comfortable then closed my eyes.  
I woke suddenly; the nightmare already disappearing from memory. I heard a small noise, almost like footsteps inside the room. I wished the curtains were open so I could see better. Again the noise sounded closer than ever. Whoever it was sleeping in the chair didn't stir. My eyes could finally make out a figure hovering over the bed. They were too tall to be anyone of the avengers or x-men but I had a feeling in knew exactly who they were.  
"Who's there?" I said aloud. The figure remained motionless for a moment then slowly walked forward. A sinking feeling filled my gut seconded by the way the man moved. I couldn't hear him walking. He stood over the bed and I knew I was going to die.  
The sleeping figure still didn't stir and I have never felt so helpless. I looked again at the clock. 12:01 a.m. just then footsteps sounded in the hall. Loud in the absolute silence. The figure stiffens then calmly walked out the door. Seconds later the door reopened and a slim, familiar figure slipped silently into the room.  
They waltzed over to the bed and rested their thin hand on my head.  
"You're burning up Clint," she said to herself. Her hand slid down to my chest. She left her hand there lightly for a moment pulled her hand away.  
"Don't leave Natasha," I whispered.  
"You're awake?"  
"No. I'm just talking in my sleep," I said sarcastically.  
"Clint, I'm sorry for what I did to you and everyone."  
"Don't be sorry. It's in the past and I'm fine. Oh and Merry Christmas," I smiled.  
"How can you say that?" Natasha asked slightly shocked.  
"Because you came back."  
She fumbled for a reply. Instead of answering she leaned over me. I felt her breath on my face. It smelled sweet like vanilla. We stayed like that for what felt like forever before I lifted my face slowly to hers. Her head tilted to my left and her breathing quickened. My lips found her and electricity tingled along my spine. Her lips were soft and gentle as if she were afraid of hurting me further. I momentarily forgot the pain and pulled her onto the bed. Her fingers curled into my short hair.  
To my surprise the light turned on suddenly. Nat rolled off me and Steve stood there open mouthed. Great my first kiss with Natasha was interrupted by Steve. Now he decides to wake up.  
"Well um…"  
I couldn't help it I started laughing at the look on his face. I could feel heat rise in my face and I hoped that I wasn't blushing.  
"I guess Natasha's back," Steve said awkwardly. "I'll just wait outside for a minute."  
I grinned at Natasha and tried to keep from laughing. Her face was nearly as red as her hair. Natasha rested her hand on the side of my face.  
My grin gradually fell from my face replaced by blinding pain. Not another episode, not now, please.  
"Clint what's wrong?"  
"Nothing," I managed. Natasha sat up and looked at me with concern. I tried to keep from slipping into another one. I could feel sweat coat my body and I began to shake.  
"It's hot, really hot," I whispered.  
"Clint?" I couldn't stop shaking.  
"Get Steve," I said through my gritted teeth. Hold it together. She lightly swung off the bed and walked quickly to the door. She stuck her head out the door and Steve walked in. With a quick glance at me he ran to the bathroom. The world spun around as I tried to stop shaking.  
"Nat?"  
"Yeah?" she replied.  
"Help," I said then shook uncontrollably, shivering despite the heat. There was a loud buzzing in my ears, droning out all other noise. I glimpsed Natasha as the world spun faster and faster.  
A cool, wet cloth was placed on my forehead. Natasha pulled my shirt off and more cloths were spread along my chest. Gradually I cooled down, the buzzing in my ears subsided, and the world stopped spinning.  
"Clint? Answer me," Natasha said. I made an odd noise in reply, not having the energy to reply.  
"Steve what's wrong with him?"  
"I don't know."  
A blinding pain made me gasp for air. My left hand automatically went up to my chest.  
"Clint?" Natasha hovered over me.  
I still didn't have the energy to reply. My hands fumbled at the gauze wrapped around my chest.  
"Clint what are you doing?" Steve asked. I gripped the gauze and tried to rip it away yet I was too weak to actually pull it away. Natasha moved my hands away. Gently she pulled me into a sitting position then began to unwind the gauze. Carefully she pulled the last bit of gauze away. She froze instantly; Steve actually backed away at the sight of my chest.  
"What is it? What's wrong?" I asked. Nat just sat there frozen in…shock, fear? I was afraid to look down. Steeling my nerves I quickly glanced down at my chest and instantly regretted it. All around the center of the wound was an angry red flecked here and there with blue, black, and purple, the skin was swollen around the bullet hole.  
"Steve? Is it supposed to look like that?" I knew the answer would be no.  
"Hawkeye, it looks infected. That would explain the fevers and episodes." He winced.  
"Episodes?" Nat asked coming out of her shock induced trance, "You've had more than one?"  
I couldn't meet her concerned gaze so I simply nodded my answer. Steve stared at my chest for a while.  
"I'm going to get Tony," he said finally then quickly left the room. I felt Natasha take my hand.  
"Nat I—"  
I was stopped short as I found her lips on mine. She pulled away and looked me in the eyes.  
"Don't die on me Clint."  
"I won't. I promise."  
Steve reentered the room with Tony close on his heels. Tony was in his red silk pajamas and his hair was sticking up in random places. He looked half asleep. Tony opened his mouth to say something but stopped when he saw my chest. He looked as if someone had slapped him across the face.  
"Holy…" he gulped. He quickly strode over to the bathroom. Water ran in the background but I didn't pay it any attention I just stared at Natasha. The door opened and Tony ran over. He set down a glass of water and some pills. In his left hand he held a small black bottle with a white cap.  
"Tony what is that?" I could hear fear in my own voice.  
"Steve hold down his arms and legs."  
Steve had a better idea. He ran into a closet that I never knew existed and come out with restraints. He wrapped them around my wrists and ankles then stepped back. Natasha rested her hand on my arm and looked at me with those emerald green eyes.  
"Natasha step away please. Clint maybe you should clench your teeth," Tony said looking around. Spotting a extra pillow, he grabbed it and thrust it into my hand.  
"Bite it."  
I looked at him as if he lost his mind.  
"Fine suit yourself but if you wake anyone up I'm blaming it on you mister," he said unscrewing the lid of the bottle.  
"Stark, what is that?" I felt panic close around my chest making it almost impossible to breathe. I locked eyes with Natasha then tensed and prepared myself for what was about to happen. I had a good idea what is in the bottle. Steve again had a brilliant idea. He took the bottle away from Tony and ran into the bathroom. He came out seconds later holding a rag as well as the little black bottle.  
He walked over and lightly place the bottle down on the table with the pills.  
"Clint don't panic." Steve went for a reassuring smile and placed the rag over my mouth and nose. I looked again at Natasha as the world darkened.  
I woke later with a splitting headache and a burning sensation in my chest. The clocked said it was one thirty a.m. My wrists were no longer in restraints and the light was once again turned off but the curtains were thrown open, allowing a little light into the room.  
There was a slight noise just like before. There was a movement in the back of the room and the window was thrown open turning the room frigid. A figure moved towards the foot of the bed. I pinched myself hoping that I was dreaming. No such luck. The figure stood over the bed, his back to the window, face wreathed in shadow.  
"Who are you?" I asked. He cocked his head at me then turned his face slowly to the light. I closed my eyes and hoped that I was imagining it. I opened them again and still the figure stood once again in shadow.  
Like before, footsteps approached the room and the figure darted out the window.  
"Clint are you awake?" Nat asked slipping into the room.  
"I'm up," I said. She walked over quietly and placed the glass of water in my hand along with the two pills.  
"Take them," she said. I sighed then popped one in my mouth and swallowed. I did the same with the other then gulped down the water. She pried the empty glass from my hand and set it on the table. She lightly put her hand on the side of my face. I sat up slowly and surprisingly there was little pain. I scooted over and pulled her onto the bed beside me. The room was still freezing and I could see our breath hang in the air in front of me. We sat there quietly for a while.  
"Do you remember how we first met?" Natasha whispered quietly.  
"S.H.I.E.L.D. sent me to kill you."  
"But you didn't and now look where we are."  
"A hospital bed," I said dryly.  
"Well yes but I meant that we're together?"  
"Clint." I stopped her short by pulling her face to mine. Her arms went around my neck automatically as my fingers curled in her hair. I leaned slowly back down and Natasha moved with me. She kissed me gently but with some force. I don't know how long we stayed like that but gradually the pain in my chest returned. At first it was a dull ache which I could ignore but soon it grew unbearable.  
I tensed in pain, my muscles locked and I couldn't breathe. My hands fell away from Natasha's hair. As she rolled off me I coughed and tasted blood. I still couldn't breathe. I kept coughing, trying to clear my lungs and blood coated my lips.  
"Nat…"  
"Clint you're going to be ok," she said her voice full of worry. In a flash the memory of the figure came back.  
"Someone was in here."  
"What? When?"  
"Just before you came."  
I coughed again and more blood filled my mouth.  
"Clint?"  
"I'm fine," I said swallowing the blood. "We need Logan, now."  
I swung my legs over the side of the bed then stood. My knees buckled and I would have fallen if Natasha hadn't steadied me.  
"Can you even walk?"  
"I'll have to, something's not right."  
She pulled my arm around her shoulder then wrapped an arm around my waist. We walked quickly to Logan room. Each step I took made me want to collapse in pain but I made myself keep going. Natasha leaned me against the door frame as she knocked on the door.  
"What do you want?" Logan asked opening the door.  
"Something's wrong," I said then fell forward despite the wall. Logan stumbled back as he caught me. For a short guy he had hands like steel.  
"What's the matter?" I couldn't muster the energy to answer him. Luckily Natasha did.  
"Clint said there was someone here. Someone that shouldn't be."  
"How do you know?"  
"Hospital room," I mumbled. I leaned on Natahsa as Logan stepped out of his room. I could barely walk without crying out in pain. I barely noticed we were back in the room until Natasha set my in one of the chairs. I saw her go into the bathroom then come back with a glass of water and some more pills.  
My head was ringing loudly droning out their voices. She held out the pills and said something. I couldn't hear her or focus enough to comprehend what she was trying to tell me. I stared at her blankly. She said something again and put the pills into my hand. I realized she wanted me to take the medicine. I gulped down each pill then waited for them to kick in.  
Logan knelt next to me and said something but I still couldn't hear. I just stared at him until the ringing in my head subsided.  
"Clint? Can you hear me?" he was asking over and over again.  
I nodded. The pain racking my body subsided and I was able to focus.  
"Where was he exactly?"  
"Over on the other side of the bed."  
Logan paled visibly.  
"Logan?" Natasha asked.  
"Come on," was all he said. He walked over to me and pulled me out of the chair. He and Natasha held me up between the two of them.  
Once we were down the stairs Logan passed me over to Natasha. I tried to walk on my own for a while but Nat wouldn't let me. Logan led us to a dead end and I leaned against a wall as Natasha caught her breath. Logan turned to face us and I saw a figure drop down behind him.  
"L—"  
An object flitted towards me and I was thrown back. My head slammed into the ground and I blacked out.  
Natasha  
Clint flew backwards; his head hit the marble floor with a sickening crack then he lay motionless. I ran over to him and dropped to my knees. I couldn't hear him breathing.  
"Logan! He's not breathing!" I yelled. I listened and heard a light heartbeat.  
I pinched his nose, pressed my lips to his, and breathed into his mouth. Again I did it and he gasped. I sighed in relief and wiped his blood off my lips. I turned to face Logan. Someone was behind him.  
"Logan!" I yelled just as something hit me in the chest. I flew over Clint and hit the far wall. I sat there dazed.  
"Natasha get him out of here! Now!" Logan yelled as he pulled the fire alarm. I struggled to my feet then bent down to help a still dazed Clint off the floor.  
"What happened?" he asked groggily.  
"No time. Come on," I urged.  
Clint  
Natasha pulled me off the floor grunting with the effort.  
"What happened?" I struggled to think.  
"No time. Come on," she urged.  
We stumbled for the front of the mansion. We made it to the front hall when I couldn't keep going. I collapsed on the ground.  
"Clint get up. Come on," she pleaded. I pushed myself to my knees. My head felt as if it was going to split open.  
"Clint! Come on we have to go!" Her voice sounded like it was miles away.  
"Natasha!" I heard someone yell. I tried to get to my feet. Someone gripped my arm and pulled me to my feet.  
"We have to get out of here," the deep voice said. I managed to turn my head. T'Challa, of course. The two of them pretty much carried me between them. we made it out of the mansion and over to the others who stood together in the middle of the lawn.  
"Where's Logan?" Rouge asked.  
"Mansion," I muttered barely audible. I shook off Natasha and T'Challa. I swayed a bit but managed to stay on my feet.  
Just then the mansion blew up. Debris rained down as two figures flew into the air. I watched in horror as they plummeted back towards the earth.  
"Logan!" Rouge screamed.  
Thor took off, a blur in the sky as he flew towards the falling figures.  
"Tony," I muttered. He pressed a button on his watch and his armor sprang up around him. He flew off just as quick as Thor.  
Thor landed in front of me and laid Logan's motionless form on the ground. Burn marks covered his bare chest—where did his shirt go?—yet even as we stared in silence Tony landed next to Thor empty-handed. The marks shrunk and gradually faded, not even leaving a scar. Logan let out a groan as he sat up.  
"What the—did anyone catch him?" he sounded panicked.  
"Logan?" Nat asked.  
"Please tell me someone caught him."  
"I set him down behind the mansion. Logan who was it?" Tony asked. Logan sprang to his feet and ran towards the mansion. Not even bothering to run around, he leapt through the flames and disappeared.  
I looked sidelong at Natasha. We had been partners for so long we could sense what the other was about to do.  
"Clint. No!"  
Ignoring her, I ran for the mansion finally finding the strength to stand on my own. Each step I took pain shot through my head and settled in my chest. I ran faster as I heard someone chasing me.  
"Clint!"  
There was a loud thud behind me as someone dropped from the sky. An arm wrapped around my waist and someone tackled me.  
"Ooooof," the air rushed out of my lungs. Seconds later I was pulled into the air. I kicked and struggled to no avail and I realized who tackled me.  
"Bruce put me down!" I yelled.  
"Bruce isn't home. Hulk stays."  
"Hulk put me down!" I yelled.  
"Ginger says stop him. So I stopped you!" he said squeezing me.  
"HULK!" I yelled again, not at him but in pain.  
"Cupid's coming back with Hulk."  
He leapt into the air taking me with him. We fell back towards the earth and landed in front of the others. The Hulk dropped me unceremoniously and painfully to the ground. I struggled to stand. Once on my feet I glared at the big green guy. He shrank back down to Banner.  
"Sorry about that Clint," he shrugged.  
"Barton what were you thinking!" Cap yelled. I was taken aback. I had never heard Steve yell at anyone. Natasha stormed up to me and to my credit I stood my ground. I saw her hand rise and I closed my eyes. Her hand cracked across my jaw. I stumbled back my face stinging. Natasha glared at me. The pressure in my head increased and the world started spinning.  
"He need our help 'Captain'."  
Even I could tell my speech was slurred. A loud ringing filled my ears.  
"Let the X-Men handle it Clint," Natasha snapped. I blinked my eyes and tried to stay on my feet. It was starting to get really hot. The pain in my chest flared.  
"Clint?" Natasha asked abruptly worried. With a jolt I realized who the figure had been. The tall figure had been familiar because I knew the person. I felt as if my head was about to explode and the burning sensation in my chest did nothing to help.  
"I have to help," I managed. I started to shake from the pain.  
"Clint?" I felt a hand on my shoulder. My vision blurred. I can't hold it together.  
I collapsed and saw Steve rush forward. Firm hands caught me before I hit the ground. I coughed and felt blood splatter my lips. I couldn't breathe. I felt someone's lips on mine—please let it be Natasha—but I still couldn't breathe. I coughed again and again, more and more blood welling up in mouth. Once again they pinched my nose and breathed into my mouth. Suddenly I could breathe.  
Coughing I rolled over despite the tremendous pain. I could hear voices overlapping, everyone talking at once but I couldn't focus. I got to my feet carefully. The world spun and I spit out blood.  
"Clint?" Natasha's voice said above the others.  
I looked around, everything a blur. Someone put a hand on my shoulder. Slowly I was able to focus on the people around me. Natasha wiped some blood off my face. Tony was saying something to the Professor.  
The Professor's gaze lingered on me. Finally he wheeled himself forward.  
"Clint try to relax," he said.  
I felt a presence inside my mind and I instantly tensed. Natasha's hand rested on my forearm.  
Clint relax a voice said inside my head. I slowly relaxed my body but couldn't calm the chaos in my head.  
Clint your friends can't allow you to harm yourself.  
I have to try to help. I know who it is.  
Who is it?  
It's Gambit.  
I saw the Professor pale. I closed my eyes and tried to block out the pain.  
Clint listen. There is nothing you can do.  
I have to try.  
You leave me with no choice.  
I braced myself for whatever was about to happen. I opened my eyes and looked at the Professor. The look on his face was one of pure concentration. I had a sudden bad feeling. I glanced at Natasha, starting to panic.  
The pain in my head tripled and I fell to my knees.  
"Natasha!" I yelled. I couldn't think through the pain. I clutched Natasha's hand. It felt as if someone turned my thoughts to the pain in my chest. The pain racking my body intensified and I fell back. It was like getting shot over and over.  
It increased further than possible and I could hear myself scream. Suddenly everything went away and I gratefully fell into unconsciousness.  
Natasha  
"Natasha!" Clint yelled, pain coating his voice. His face twisted into a look of pure agony. He fell to his knees and clutched my hand desperately. He suddenly fell back screaming.  
"Stop it! You're hurting him! Stop!" I yelled running forward. Tony caught me and I resisted the urge to break his arm.  
"Natasha," he warned. Clint's screams still filled the air when suddenly they ceased.  
"It was for his own good. Did you want him to die?" Tony asked then lowered his voice.  
"What would you do if he ended up like Gambit?" he whispered in my ear. I broke into tears and cried on Tony's shoulder. He stiffened like he was still unsure he could trust me.  
"Professor, is Logan okay?" I heard Rouge ask.  
"Maybe we should go help," the man named Kurt said in heavily accented English. The Professor nodded.  
"Rouge stay here… and help with Clint," he said. I pushed off Tony and he looked relieved. I saw out of the corner of my eye Steve pick Clint up. He made his way over to me as the X-Men ran to join Logan. He gently put Clint down on the ground at my feet.  
I sat next to his nearly motionless form. I pulled his head onto my lap. Rouge sat next to me and I felt tears well again.  
"I'm so sorry," I whispered to both Clint's unmoving form and Rouge. Rouge rested a hand on my shoulder and I knew that she forgave me.  
I looked down at Clint's slack face. His entire face was relaxed not tense like it was when he was awake. His short, dirty blond hair stuck up. I looked at him and remembered how we met.  
I was in Russia making a name for myself. One day a man had appeared asking for me. He said he would pay me to kill someone for him. I had taken the job not realizing it was a trap.  
An arrow had landed in a wall an inch from my face and I looked up. A man with dirty blond hair dropped from a roof and faced me.  
"That was a warning," he said. I looked at him.  
"What do you want?"  
"I was sent to kill you Miss Romanov."  
He looked me up and down. He didn't have the eyes of an assassin. Slowly he placed his bow on the ground.  
"Who sent you?"  
"S.H.I.E.L.D."  
"Why?"  
"You've become a threat," he studied me again. He pulled an arrow out of his quiver and I tensed. He sent it on the ground. He turned and walked away leaving the single arrow and bow on the ground. I stared after him and thought about what he said. I raised my gun at his turned back. I heard a beeping noise then the arrow exploded letting out a cloud of gas.  
A clap of thunder startled me from my thoughts.  
"Thor see what's wrong," the Professor requested. He took off and a minute or so later he landed.  
"Iron Man. You may want to come quick."  
He took off again leaving us in silence.  
"You heard him. Move out. Natasha, stay here," Tony said then suited up. The others moved out leaving me alone with Clint, Rouge, and the Professor.  
We waited for the others to return for what felt like hours. Nothing was said. Tension filled the air.  
"Professor?" Rouge asked.  
"Go Rouge," he sighed. She stood and I was tempted to hug her then she flew off. I sat back down and waited. I played with Clint's hair for a while. He stirred a bit. Slowly he came to.  
"Where is everyone?" he asked after a minute or so.  
"Somewhere nearby," I answered evasively.  
He sighed and gripped my hand, his face regaining the look of pain. He breathed shallowly, unevenly, and hardly at all.  
"You wouldn't happen to have any painkillers would you Natasha?" he whispered. I checked my pockets and felt one pill.  
"Clint," I started to say. He suddenly writhed in pain gasping for air. He slipped fitfully into unconsciousness. I glanced at the Professor but his face remained impassive. He suddenly cringed and wheeled himself towards the mansion.  
"Professor?"  
"You can come if you like but you may not enjoy what you see," he called over his shoulder.  
I looked again at Clint's face. It was no longer twisted in pain though it wasn't peaceful. I decided to go with the Professor. I stood and draped Clint's arm around my shoulder. I slowly trailed after the professor, Clint's full weight slowing me down.  
Steve was kneeling over Tony.  
"Come on Tony. Breathe!" he yelled pushing on his chest. Jan stood nearby looking as if she were in shock. T'Challa ran over to Steve and tried to help.  
What happened? My mind spun. Tony seemed to be the only Avenger near death. Steve let out a sigh of relief and stopped pushing on Tony's chest. I walked over as quickly as I could with Clint's feet dragging along the ground catching every possible weed.  
"Steve where are the others?" I asked cautiously. He looked up at me. He was in bad shape. He had a black eye, several cuts on his face, and was clutching his ribs.  
"Over there. Here leave Clint with me."  
I looked where he had gestured. Everyone stood tightly togetheron the other side of the yard. I laid Clint on the ground next to Steve then made my way over to the others.  
I managed to push my way to the front. Immediately I saw what happened though none of it made sense. Rouge was crouched over a motionless figure.  
Gambit? How? Logan was the first one to do anything. He knelt next to Gambit and started to staunch the flow of blood. I gingerly knelt next to Rouge.  
"Come on Rouge."  
I pulled her to her feet and led her away from the others. She sobbed into my shoulder. I stood there, unsure of what to do, until she stopped crying. Logan ran over and she hugged him. I slipped away before either of them could turn away and face me.  
I picked my way through the debris back to Steve. Just when I got there Clint groaned in pain. His eyes opened and he took in his new surroundings. He opened his mouth to ask a question but met my gaze and knew now was not the time.  
Steve looked like he was about to pass out from pain. His breathing was unsteady and he was clutching his ribs still.  
"Steve are you okay?" Clint asked.  
"I'm fine, just sore."  
He was obviously in more pain than he let on. I knelt next to him. Gently I tugged his shirt off. I caught Clint scowling but paid him no attention. Steve grimaced in pain but managed not to yell. His ribs were blue and black, lacerated and bleeding.  
"Oh Steve! What happened?" I asked looking around for something to clean it with. Fragments of metal and glass jutted out from in between several ribs. I quickly pulled them out.  
"Gambit is what happened," he said bitterly.  
"He did all this?" Clint asked awed.  
I used a section of Steve's shirt to wipe away the blood. Steve cringed every time his shirt touched his skin.  
I thought about the pull in my pocket. Steve was in pain now but I knew sooner or later Clint would need it. I brought the pill out and held it where Clint could see. I tilted my head at Clint asking a silent question. He seemed to understand what I was asking.  
"Give it to Steve," he said without hesitation.  
I hesitated then put it in Steve's hand. He looked confused.  
"Swallow it. It will dull the pain."  
Steve's gaze flickered between me and Clint.  
"Thank you Clint," he said. He put the pill in his mouth and swallowed it. A few minutes later his breathing grew steady and he relaxed a bit. Clint nodded and got to his feet then offered me a hand up. I allowed him to pull me up.  
"Come on. There's something I want to show you," he mumbled with a playful smile. Without waiting for an answer he pulled me along into the woods.  
"Where are we going?"  
"You'll see. It's not that far."  
He pulled me along pausing now and then to catch his breath. The woods opened up to a snow enveloped hill. We clambered to the top of the hill. The top of the hill wasn't covered in snow but a thin layer of ice.  
"Are we supposed to be out here, up here I mean?"  
"Just look," he said. He turned me slightly and I could see what he was talking about. I could see what he was talking about. You could see New York City in the distance lit up with colors for Christmas.  
"Wow," I breathed.  
"You know what is twice as beautiful?"  
"What?" I asked genuinely curious.  
"You," he said with a small smile.  
"That was very cliché Clint," I smiled as I wrapped my arms around his neck. He pressed his forward to mine and put his hands on my waist. Pulling me close, his lips brushed against mine.  
Electricity sparked along my spine and my lips tingled. He put his lips on mine again and kissed me. I folded into him putting my hands in his hair. I found my heart hammering with excitement. Time slowed down.  
I suddenly heard yelling and I stumbled back in surprise.  
The ground fell away beneath me and I tumbled down the hill. I landed in a heap at the bottom of the hill. Clint scrambled down after me.  
"Are you okay?"  
"I'm fine."  
He burst out laughing. It wasn't long before I joined him. I lay down on the snow and stared at the starts. Clint plopped down beside me.  
"Best Christmas ever!" he yelled. I had to agree.  
"Clint! Natasha!" a voice yelled.  
"Over here!" I yelled. I heard a buzzing noise then Jan and Hank appeared above us. I sat up while Clint just laid there.  
"Where have you been?"  
"Right here," Clint said. I glanced at him and saw a small smirk on his face.  
"We've been looking for you for ages!" Jan yelled.  
Just then Clint and I cracked up at the expression on her face. It was so unlike Jan.  
Jan's cheeks were flushed red and a scowl was etched on her face. Hank was just the opposite. He had a grin plastered on his face and a twinkle in his eyes. Even he cracked a laugh at Jan's expression.  
Jan returned to her playful self seconds later. She bent down, scooped up some snow, and flung it in Hank's face. Hank spluttered and wiped the snow out of his eyes.  
Clint's joyous laughter filled the night. It was so care free it lifted even my dank spirits to hear him having such fun. He sprang lightly to his feet.  
"Oh no. Don't you dare," I said getting to my feet. He scooped some snow and lobbed it in my direction. The snowball whizzed past and hit Jan. He frowned.  
"That's not who I was aiming at," he muttered. Jan threw a snowball that hit me in the chest. Smiling I threw one back at her. Clint and Hank shared a look.  
"Snowball fight!" they yelled in unison. Snowballs flew everyone. It was everyman for themselves. A snowball whizzed past my face. Clint frowned.  
"What's wrong Clint?" Jan asked.  
"My aim is off. Why is my aim off?" he rubbed his chest.  
"Clint maybe you should lay down," I suggested.  
"I'm fine. It's probably nothing," he shrugged. Hank threw a snowball at Jan who yelled indignantly and they resumed the fight. Clint threw a snowball at me. It hit me in the cheek and my face went numb. Clint laughed at my shocked expression.  
He wound his arm back to throw another. Even as the snowball fell from his grasp I knew something was wrong. He laughter died and was immediately replaced by screams. His shirt slowly turned red and he collapsed on the ground. All around him the snow turned a deep red. I stood frozen in horror.  
He screamed again chilling my blood. The sound of him screaming shook me into action. I rushed over to him. He thrashed in sheer agony.  
"Help! Hank!" I yelled. Hank ran over, Jan half a step behind. Hank tapped a button on his belt. He shimmered and suddenly he was taller than any of the trees. His gaint hands scooped us up then bounded for the mansion. Thump thump thump.  
"Clint!" I yelled as his eyes rolled into the back of his head. Hank set us down on the grass then shrunk down to his normal size. Clint groaned, probably not having enough energy to scream. He rolled onto his side and still thrashed weakly. I knelt next to him.  
"Clint hold on. Please, you can't die. You promised," I whispered. Jan pulled me away as Steve and Logan ran into the yard.  
"Steve what are we supposed to do?" Hank asked pulling off Clint's shirt.  
"Pull away the bandage," he said.  
Hank unwound the gauze quickly. Jan covered my eyes before I could see.  
"Does anyone have a cell phone?" Steve called over his shoulder.  
"I do," I said pulling it out of my pocket. My hands were shaking.  
"Call an ambulance."  
"You can't!" Logan yelled.  
"Why not?" I asked.  
"The phone lines are down and there isn't enough time."  
"What are we supposed to do?" I started to panic. Kurt suddenly appeared next me. I bit back a scream at his sudden appearance.  
"Logan what is happening?" he asked in heavily accented English.  
"Kurt, teleport to the nearest hospital. We need bandages, water, stitches, and painkillers. Lots of painkillers. GO!" he yelled. Kurt vanished with a small pop.  
"Clint can you still hear us?" Steve asked.  
Clint rolled onto his back then ceased moving. He breathing was strain and uneven. Pop! Kurt reappeared, arms full of supplies. Logan immediately snatched them and went to work. T'Challa, Thor, Bruce, and the others ran over. Logan used his old bandage to clean away the majority of the blood then went to re-stitch the gaping wound.  
"Nat?" Clint mumbled.  
"Clint!"  
"Nat?"  
I realized he couldn't hear me that he was mumbling in pain. Clint must have felt the needle prick his skin because he gripped Logan's wrist. Steve pried his fingers away then held his arms down. Soon Logan was done the bleeding staunched. Clint was unconscious from the loss of blood and probably blacked out from the pain. I sank to my knees next to him, blood soaking into the knees of my pants. I could feel tears stream down my face. Jan and Hank walked off arm in arm, then Kurt and Logan vanished, the others all gradually left. Steve stood to leave.  
"Steve?" I asked tentively.  
"What is it Natasha?" he crouched next to me.  
"Do you think he's going to be alright?"  
"I'm sure he will, just no more snowball fights for a while," he said with a bemused smile.  
"You know about that?" I was shocked.  
"Natasha," he tilted his head, " your hands are covered in snow, there is snow on your check, your face is red, snow in your hair, yet snow is not falling. Knowing Clint and Jan it seemed like they would start one."  
"You…wow."  
"Hank told me," he smiled and walked off.  
Clint lay still on the snow but had a peaceful expression on his face. He looked so vulnerable. He almost always had his guard up, even when he was asleep. He still breathed unevenly but he was no longer in pain. He was pale, the snow draining him of color. The moon turned his hair a pale silver making him look timeless. I played with his hair for a while.  
The sun rose flooding the sky with a soft warm light. The sky was a brilliant pale blue with pink and orange streaked clouds. Snow fell quietly, gracefully, glowing in the early morning light. Clint groaned noisily and stirred in his sleep. He started shivering and I couldn't blame him. He was shirtless and the snow was falling hard now. He stirred again and opened his eyes.  
"Ugh. Who won the snowball fight?"  
I stared at him in wonder. I opened my mouth to reply but couldn't think of anything. I peered at him closely. There was something wrong with him. He turned his head to the side and winced.  
"Clint?"  
"Do we have any painkillers?"  
"Yeah. What hurts?" I asked. He looked at me strangely.  
"Oh you know nothing really just my chest that split open," he snapped irritably. I peered at him again as he sat up slowly.

Clint  
"Yeah what hurts?"  
I stared at her. Did she really just ask that? Really?  
"Oh you know nothing really just my chest that split open," I snapped. I sat up slowly and closed my eyes. I felt as if I was going to throw up. Natasha placed a couple of pills in my hand; wordlessly I swallowed the pills. Slowly it dawned on me I had snapped at her when she was trying to help.  
"I'm sorry. That was mean," I whispered.  
I opened my eyes and looked up at her. She tilted her head and gazed back. The pain in my chest eased away. I settled back down feeling drained. My head ached. Every movement splitting my head open, or so it seemed. The world spun round and round. I blinked hard and it spun slower until it ceased.  
"Clint?"  
It took me a few minutes to focus enough to answer.  
"My head really hurts," I finally answered.  
She said something but I couldn't make sense of it. She repeated herself but still I couldn't focus on what she was saying to me.  
"I think… I may have a concussion."  
I could hear the words slur together. I stood and almost immediately fell against Natasha.  
"Wow, dizzy," I said. Natasha set me down and rested her hand on my shoulder.  
"Clint you need to rest."  
"No I don't," I argued weakly.  
"Well at least let someone look at your head."  
I thought about it for a minute.  
"Fine."  
Natasha waved at Steve. He looked over. She gestured for him to come. He jogged over leisurely.  
"Can you check to see if he has a concussion?" she waved at me.  
Steve nodded and knelt next to me. I noticed his black eye was gone. He did some tests then stood back up.  
"On the bright side…. Scratch that um yeah you have a concussion and you probably shouldn't move around too much," he suggested.  
He waited for me to reply. I nodded my understanding. He jogged off and walked up next to Logan. They started walking together and talked lightly. They headed across the yard and even I could hear them yelling from across the lawn.  
"Ten bucks says Logan's swings the first punch," Natasha grinned.  
"You're on. Five says Rogers wins," I chuckled.  
We waited in silence to see who would start the fight and win the bet. To our genuine surprise Steve punched Logan first. Natasha scowled and forked over a ten. The fight between the two was short yet brutal. Steve ducked under a punch and slammed his shield into the side of Logan's head knocking him out cold then stormed off. Natasha grumbled and handed me a five. Grinning I stuffed the money in the hem of my sweat pants. I stood slowly and stretched.  
"Let's go do something," I said.  
"No. Steve said don't move," Nat argued quietly.  
"Much. Do not move much," I smirked. She sighed dramatically to hide her grin.  
"Well if he put it that way… let's go," she said with a straight face. I smiled briefly.  
"C'mon let's go back to the hill," I suggested. She frowned lightly but didn't argue. We snuck away quietly as everyone crowded around Logan and Steve who were going at it again.  
Hank glimpsed us and flashed me a knowing grin. Putting a finger to my lips I shook my head. His grinned broadened. We slipped into the woods. Light streaked down through the tree limbs. Everything was green and brown. Natasha took the lead and skillfully led us through the woods.  
Once we made it to the clearing she finally turned around. I swept her off her feet, not breaking step, then proceeded to carry her up the steep incline. I made it to the top and tried not to pant. We looked out over the city.  
"You can put me down now Clint."  
"Oh can I?" I grinned but set her down on her feet anyway. She sat down on the hill and turned away from me. She stared out at the distant city. I sank down next to her.  
"What do you think Fury would say he saw us up here like this?" I asked.  
She turned her head and looked at me.  
"He'd probably start yelling at us. Probably would suspend us then separate us for a while," she grinned.  
She rolled onto her back.  
"Don't fall off again," I teased.  
"Shut up!"  
"Make me."  
"I swear you can act like a four year old sometimes Clint."  
"I do not," I protested. Just to harass her I added "You do too."  
"Me? How?"  
"Like now. Sneaking away from the others."  
"That's…you…you thought of it first!"  
"Did I? Whatever," I grinned. I propped myself up on my elbow and looked down at her. She smiled up at me.  
"Very much like four year olds," a voice remarked behind me. I craned my neck.  
"Oh. Hi Rouge," I blushed.  
"What's going on down there?" Nat asked.  
Rouge sat in front of us both. Her hair was a mess; she had dark circles under her hazel almond shaped eyes. She looked like she hadn't slept in days. She was still a knockout. Even with the white streak framing her face. I found myself staring at her.  
"Logan and Steve are fighting. Logan, well, he said something insensitive and Steve took it offensively."  
She sighed swaying a bit. She looked ready to drop.  
"How's Gambit?" I immediately winced after asking. She glared at me for the longest time. I looked at her and realized she was trying not to cry. She broke into tears and I felt a surge of protectiveness. I looked helplessly at Natasha.  
"What am I supposed to do?" I mouthed as Rouge sobbed into her knees. She simply shrugged. I scooted over to her and wrapped an arm tenderly around her shoulder. She turned, hugged me, and continued to cry into my shoulder. I rested my hand on the back of her head.  
"Shhhhhh. It's okay," I whispered.  
She gradually stopped crying and leaned back then looked up at me. Her eyes were puffy and bloodshot.  
"He still doesn't remember. The Professor thinks he never will," she said holding back tears.  
I couldn't think of a reply to that. Rouge shook off my arm and stared at the ground.  
"At least you still have Logan," I said without looking at her.  
"What do you mean?"  
She looked up at me with her piercing hazel eyes. She really was pretty.  
"Oh. Um," I blushed, "I mean it's obvious he cares for you more than the others and well…."  
She stared at me with a hard expression on her face. She huffed, stood, and stormed down the hill.  
"Did I say something wrong?"  
"No Clint. She just pretty much lost her husband and you just insinuated that she has feelings for Logan."  
"I did?"  
"Yes."  
"Oh," I winced.  
"We should probably head after her," I said.  
"No Clint. It will only make her feel worse."  
I nodded. I looked up at the clouds drifting slowly across the sky. Natasha scooted up next to me and rested her head on my shoulder. We fell asleep like that very quickly.  
I woke up still on the hilltop with Natasha's head on my shoulder. The stars twinkled, shimmered across the cloudless sky. The moon was as bright as headlights on the highway, turning all the grass, snow, and trees pale in comparison to their appearance in the sun.  
"Natasha are you awake?" I asked. I knew she was a light sleeper.  
"Yeah," she replied half asleep.  
"Maybe we should head back before they start to worry."  
"No. Hank knows where we are," she mumbled.  
"Alright," I kissed the top of her head. She rested her hand on my chest and fell back asleep. She must not have slept for a while. I played with her hair for a while and slowly I fell asleep.  
"Clint get up," voice said beside me. The voice seemed to come from miles away.  
"Come on get up."  
I blinked and rubbed my eyes clearing away the grit. I yawned and finally woke up.  
"I'm up," I said groggily.  
I looked up at Natasha. She was tapping her foot impatiently, the sun glinting in her red hair. I stood slowly and stretched. She reached out and grabbed my wrist. She tugged me along gently down the hill. Just as we got to the bottom Hank ran out of the woods.  
"You had better hurry back before Tony gets up and realizes you two snuck away yesterday. I covered for you as best as I could," he panted.  
"Thanks Hank," Tasha said then pulled me along almost running. Hank ran beside me then vanished. Stupid size changing formula.  
"Why are you rushing?" I whined.  
"Stark already doesn't trust me."  
"What makes you say that?"  
"Trust me."  
We made it back to the spacious lawn of the mansion before Tony woke up.  
"That was close," I panted.  
"What was close?" Steve asked behind me. I sighed. So much for being a master assassin I'm being snuck up on over and over.  
"Nothing," Tasha and I said in unison.  
"Right," he stretched out the word as he walked away.  
I grinned sidelong at Natasha. She led me bit by bit to the only intact wall of the mansion. I slid down the blackened, crumbling wall. Tasha sank down next to me. The wall smelt of burnt wood. Ash coated the ground underneath us.  
"Gambit really knows how to blow things up," I remarked.  
"You've got that right," Tasha agreed.  
I put an arm around her shoulder and we waited for the others to wake up. Tony stormed over.  
"Pack your things. We're leaving," Tony said coming to a stop in front of us.  
"What things? My bow, arrows, and cloths were all destroyed. All I have is what's on my body."  
"Right well we are leaving. Today, in an hour."  
"Why?" Natasha stole the word from my mouth. Tony sighed in exasperation.  
"Can't you two ever follow orders without asking questions?" How did Fury ever give you missions?"  
"Separately," I tried to keep from smiling. Tony scowled and walked off.  
"What? It's true!" I called after him.  
As soon as he was out of earshot I cracked up. Natasha suppressed a smile. I rolled onto my back and died of laughter. My stomach ached from laughing so hard. I sat up and continued to chuckle. A warning glance from Nat made me stop laughing. I reconstructed my business face as Rouge sat next to Tasha. We sat in silence for a while, no one wanting to break the deafening silence. Rouge cleared her throat. She looked better today. The circles under her eyes weren't as dark and her hair was pulled back. She was still beautiful despite her rough appearance.  
"I hear that you guys are leaving today because of Logan and Steve," she said in her melodious voice.  
"We are," I agreed quietly.  
"I wish you guys didn't have to leave."  
"Maybe it's for the best. Things have got pretty heated," Natasha said kindly.  
The level of sincerity in her voice surprised me. Rouge nodded and brought her knees to her chest.  
"Maybe the time we are away things will cool down. It may help Gambit; you guys can pretend it never happened," I said. I stared at her elfish face. Her features were delicate yet proud. Kind of like Natasha but more sincere.  
We sat in silence for a while until the others were ready to go. Rouge pulled me and Natasha aside as the others boarded the Quinjet.  
"Keep in touch. I'll write to you… about him and the others."  
She smiled and wrapped us in a hug. Natasha and I really don't do hugs but I made an effort to be nice. Nat and I walked for the jet. On a whim I turned back and ran over to Rouge.  
"I hope he gets better…. Keep in touch, write soon." I kissed her on each cheek then rejoined Natasha. She turned away from me and walked onto the jet, plopped down in a seat next to Bruce. I sat in a seat across the aisle from her. The ride back to the mansion passed slowly for me in tense silence. The others chatted but Nat refused to talk to me or even look at me. T'Challa tried to talk to me but I wasn't in the mood and he got the point. The jet landed and I tried to catch up with Natasha. She stormed to her room ignoring me then slammed the door in my face.  
Sighing I walked frustrated back to my room. I heard a slight noise and knew someone was behind me.  
"You do know why she is mad?" T'Challa's deep voice sounded behind me. The guy was like a cat.  
"No," I said miserably.  
"It is because you kissed Rouge."  
"On the cheek beside it's not like Nat—Natasha and I are even together."  
"Clint. She likes you."  
I nodded and T'Challa left bemused. It's really creepy how he moves without making but a slight whisper of noise. I slid into my bed and fell into a blissful, dreamless sleep. I woke early the next morning and thought about what T'Challa said. It was around three but I couldn't fall to sleep. I kicked the covers off my legs then went into my bathroom.  
I looked in the mirror at my rugged face. Pulling off my shirt I peered at the stitches on my chest. I finally realized how close I had been to death. The wound was maybe an inch below my heart. I walked out of my room the cool air a relief against my feverish skin. I took the stairs up a floor into the training room Natasha and I shared. I pulled my spare bow off the wall then picked up my quiver of arrows off the floor.  
I shut the door.  
"J.A.R.V.I.S. tell me if Natasha is coming."  
I shot at the far wall not aiming at anything particular. Arrow after arrow thudded into the wall until I was left with none. I walked over to the wall and carefully yanked the arrows out of the wall.  
"Clint what are you doing?"  
"Right now, pulling arrows out of your wall," I said dryly.  
"Could you please, just for once, not mess up my house?" Stark asked.  
I shrugged and yanked another arrow out of the wall. I scowled as the arrow broke. I rested my hand on another arrow.  
"What's wrong?"  
I sighed and leaned against the wall.  
"What's wrong? Honestly I have no idea," I slid down to the ground and drew my knees up to my chest.  
"Listen if it's about Natasha she'll come around. You two are best friends, inseparable nothing can keep you apart," he headed for the door. He paused.  
"Even Loki."  
With that he walked out.  
Silently I plucked the rest of the arrows out of the wall, breaking a couple in moments of anger. Stark's last comment rang again and again in my ears. I shuddered at the memory of the battle on the Helicarrier.  
"Sir."  
There was a faint knock on the door of the training room. The door was see through so I knew Natasha could see me.  
"Lock the door."  
"Sir that's not a good idea. Miss Romanov says she needs to talk to you."  
I debated whether I should let her in. I knew she could see me but I didn't care. I decided against it and scowled at the broken arrow in my hand. The knock came again hesitantly.  
"Tell Agent Romanov to go away; I'm busy and I don't want to talk."  
J.A.R.V.I.S complied without argument. The week went on with my avoidning Natasha as best as I could. At breakfast I took my food into the other room or into my bedroom if she followed me. The few times I passed her in the hall or anywhere I ignored her with a scowl. By Sunday I worked off my stubbornness. The next day Tony wordlessly handed me a letter addressed to Natasha and myself and I slipped it under her door without reading it.  
At lunch I stayed in the room with the others. Natasha sat next to me but we still didn't talk, didn't associate at all. After the others left I raided Tony's beer fridge and took about six bottles back to my room. I locked myself in my room and refused to talk to anyone. When I heard everyone go to dinner I snuck down the hall to Natasha room and took some of her vodka. It was late at night when I heard a knock on my door.  
I rushed around and hid the empty beer bottles in case it was Tony. Only one remained unconsumed. I straightened my shirt, made sure I had on some pants, and opened the door. Natasha's slim figure leaned on the door frame. She opened her mouth to say something.  
"Just don't." I winced at how drunk I sounded.  
"I'm sorry for being mean this week," I continued.  
She stepped lightly inside the room and shut the door. I struggled to think through my own drunkenness.  
"Clint are you drunk?"  
"NO I am not drunk."  
"Yes you are."  
"Why are you here?"  
"Clint I'm sorry for overeacting. I… I don't know what made me jealous."  
I nodded and once again Tony's comment flashed across my mind.  
"Why are you in my room," the words slurred together slightly.  
"Well to apologize first off and to be honest I don't know."  
"Are we going back?"  
"If you want."  
"I'll think about it."  
"Get out," I gestured for the door and she took my less then subtle hint. She left quietly and I thought about calling her back. I stuck my head out the door leaning heavily on the door frame.  
"Natasha," I called quietly.  
"What?" she said turning around. I motioned for her to come back. She crept quietly vack down the hall and stopped in front of me. I wrapped her in a hug.  
"You're my best friend. You know that right? Nat, Natasha not even Loki kept us apart in the end."  
"I know Clint. Believe me, I know."  
I let go of her and stepped back nearly tripping over my feet. She stepped in after me and shut the door. She leaned into me and wrapped her arms around my neck.

Natasha  
I felt the sudden urge to kiss Clint so I stepped into his room after him. I leaned against him and wrapped my arms around his neck. He was just drunk enough to allow me back into the room. He leaned down slowly down until out lips touched. The feel of his lips on mine flooded my body with warmth, quickened my heart rate. I could feel his heart hammering through his shirt.  
I found myself pressed against the closed door. I broke off the kiss to catch my breath. I walked over and sat on the edge of his bed. Looking at him I realized he was in the same clothes as the past three days where as I was in my pajamas. He pulled off his shirt and I couldn't help but look at the scar on his chest where the stitches were. He turned away and opened his closet. He grabbed a pair of boxers and basketball shorts then went into his bathroom. He appeared moments later then sat on the bed next to me. He kissed my lightly, briefly on the lips then lay down on top of the covers. I curled up next to him.  
"You are going to be so hungover tomorrow."  
"Yeah…" he sighed. He put his arm around me and I fell asleep.

Clint  
I woke Natasha up early the next morning and made her come with me into the kitchen, she was right. I was hung over.  
"Never again am I drinking that much beer," I said.  
She laughed and made me a cup of coffee. I decided to make up for my rude behavior of the past week by making her breakfast.  
The bacon sizzled in the pan and I flipped the pancakes and soon breakfast was made. Steve woke up sometime later as we finished up the first round of food. He helped himself to the extra pancakes and bacon.  
"Man this is good," he commented.  
I polished off the rest of the coffee, bacon, and pancakes.  
"Hey Steve will you tell Tony that Nat and I have gone to visit the X-Men?" I asked between the last bites of pancake.  
"Sure. Anything else?"  
"I'm taking his car."  
Steve laughed at that. The 'car' was Stark's favorite Corvette, his favorite mode of transportation besides the stupid armor of his. Nat finally finished breakfast then we went to our rooms. I threw on a pair of dark jeans, laced up my boots, and grabbed a clean shirt. I was in the process of looking for an undershirt when Natasha stepped into my room.  
She whistled loudly at me.  
"Dang Clint. Someone's been working out," she laughed as I flexed playfully for her. I found my undershirt and slid it on. I pulled on my black shirt then grabbed my jacket.  
"Ready?" I asked picking up my bow and arrow.  
"Ready. Let's get this visit over with," she replied without enthusiasm. She walked out the room and I slid my knife into my boot. We took the elevator down to the garage. I stooped down and got into the car and revved the engine.  
"C'mon let's go."  
I laughed and hit the gas.  
It took several hours to reach the mansion with city traffic and all. Soon we were in the country side trees passing us on each side. We pulled up the long, gravel drive. The gravel crunched under the car and we expected ruins still as it had only been a month.  
In the place of the ruins stood an exact replica of the mansion from before the small battle that took place.  
"They sure work fast," I whistled impressed. Nat just nodded. Last night was fuzzy but I knew we made up. I stopped the crimson car and got out. I walked round the car and opened the door for Natasha. Natasha took the hand I offered and I helped her out of the car. I popped the trunk and handed her the overnight bag.  
"You guys made it!" Rouge yelled bounding down the steps. She pretty much crushed me with a hug, I kissed her cheek, and then she wrapped Nat in a hug. She led us up the many steps.  
"You won't believe how bad traffic was," I said. She opened the heavy oak door like they weighed nothing. I zoned out briefly.  
"Gambit only remembers you two so that's why the others weren't invited," she was saying as she led us through the foyer. The interior was an exact replica from before. We ended up in front of the winding stairs.  
"Where is everyone?" Nat asked from beside me stealing the words from my mouth.  
"At lunch," Rouge answered, "Y'all are welcome to come eat."  
"We're fine. Is it the same rooms as last time?" Nat once again stole the words from me. Rouge nodded and glided away in the direction of the dining room.  
I grinned at Natasha. Rolling her eyes she started up the stairs. I frowned confused.  
"C'mon you know you like it here," I teased. She nodded and refused to look back at me. I grabbed her shoulder and turned her to face me ignoring the hand she raised.  
"What is your problem Natasha?"  
"Nothing," she answered coldly.  
"Nat," she glared but I continued, "something is obviously bothering you."  
"You are," she snapped, "I mean you always flirt with her. You. You do know I like you right?" she scowled.  
"Oh," was all I could reply before she stormed up the stairs and off towards her room. I ran up after her but she ignored me. I stopped in the middle of the hall as her hand drifted down to her gun. I looked at her straight back as she walked furiously down the hall.  
"You handled that one with Clint," I muttered to myself. I turned and walked back down the hall to my temporary room for the weekend and sat on the bed. There was a knock on the open door. I looked up hoping to see Natasha.  
"It looks as if you are lady troubles mon ami," the familiar voice said.  
"Gambit!" I said forcing a smile. I stood and held out my hand. He crossed the room to shake it. He regarded me with indifference. I had a feeling he knew about the seen outside.  
"So how come you two are fighting?"  
"Oh, I'm not sure really. Everyone keeps telling me Nat, I mean Natasha, has feelings for me and apparently she's jealous about something."  
Gambit suppressed a smile.  
"Listen, just like elementary school."  
"What do you mean?"  
"Write her a note," he said walking out of the room then closing the door a little forcefully behind him. I sat on the bed for a while longer before I gathered the courage to go down the hall to Natasha's room. I knocked lightly on the door. I waited a moment but she didn't answer. I palms started to sweat.  
"Nat—Natasha. Can we talk?" I called through the door. I heard footsteps then the door flung open. Natasha scowled up at me with her hands on her hips.  
"Listen. I, well um, the thing is…" I chocked on the words.  
She sighed and began to tap her foot impatiently. I licked my lips and tried again. I couldn't even utter a word.  
"You know what, I'll be right back, don't go anywhere."  
I ran back to my room and searched frantically for a piece of paper and a pen. Finding one, I quickly scrawled down what I had been trying to say then ran back to Natasha's waiting figure.  
"Read it," I thrust the paper in her hand, "out loud."  
Her eyes flitted from me to the paper and retained her scowl.  
"It says 'Natasha, I'd like you to know I have had a crush on you ever since I saw you up close that day in Russia. Do you feel the same way, or at least near to it, check yes or no.'"  
I handed her the pen and she face gained the quality of indifference. I waited anxiously for her answer. She handed back the paper and I saw neither box was check. What? Then I saw the arrow pointing to the back. I read it quickly.  
Just kiss me Hawkeye. I stared at it shocked for a second. I picked her up, spun her around quickly, then kissed her lightly. She laughed when I pulled away. Lunch was over and everyone was milling around. We walked down the stairs hand in hand.  
"So why do you think Gambit only remember us? He never even saw us," I said.  
"You know I was thinking the same thing," Nat answered. She gestured for me to wait and she ducked into the bathroom in the hall. I was waiting for her to come out when I heard faint yelling from somewhere nearby. I glanced at the still shut bathroom door, hesitated then decided to go check it out.  
I walked around the corner listening to the yelling but unable to make sense of the words. I rounded another corner and found myself in the courtyard. Logan and Gambit were in each other's faces yelling. I stuck close to the wall. Even this close what they were saying still made no sense. I finally realized they were yelling at each other in another language. French? I struggled to follow what they were saying. Logan clenched his fists as Gambit reached into his jacket. Gambit pulled out a small silver object that expanded into a staff.  
"Let's go!" Gambit shouted. Logan threw a punch and Gambit ducked. I had no idea what they were fighting about. Rouge appeared next to me.  
"Can't you stop them?" she asked.  
"What are they even fighting about?"  
"Probably something stupid."  
"Oh that narrows it down."  
"Please if they get caught…they already are in trouble."  
"Fine, I'll try."  
I walked over as close as I could.  
"Guys stop fighting." They ignored me. Gambit's staff was glowing and they were moving faster, fighting harder.  
"Hey! Stop fighting!" I yelled. I tried to grab Logan and yank him away but it was like moving a ton of bricks. Growling I pulled on him again but still to avail. I muttered under my breath and tried one last time. I moved over to Gambit and moved to pull him away. My hand barely touched his shoulder when he jumped back and swung at me.

Great. I kept dodging both of them but knew sooner or later I was going to get hit. I tried to push Logan away from Gambit but he wouldn't budge.  
"Guys!" I yelled. Logan looked at me for a second.  
"Logan, stop!" I yelled. He blinked and slowly stopped fighting. I turned to face Gambit. There was a flash of movement and the staff cracked into the side of my head with an explosion. I hit the wall.

Natasha  
I came out of the bathroom and didn't see Clint. I heard yelling and figured Clint must have gone to see who it was. There was a loud explosion and I broke into a run. I found myself outside looking at Gambit and Logan picking up Clint. Blood was running down the side of his face. His head lolled back and he groaned.  
"What happened?" I asked running over to him.  
"It was an accident. Maybe you should just go home," Logan said glaring at Gambit. They carried him around the mansion and set him in the car.  
"Sorry Natasha. It was an accident."  
"It's okay. I'll just take him back to Stark's, he'll be fine."  
I got into the car and cranked it. Clint didn't regain consciousness the entire ride back into the city. I parked in the garage and pulled out my cell phone.  
"Stark get down here and bring Steve," I said before he could ask. I waited for a couple of minutes in the car. The elevator opened and Stark and Steve walked over.  
"What's wrong?" Steve asked as I stepped out of the car.  
"Yeah, I thought you guys were gone for the weekend," Stark said.  
I opened the passenger door as an answer.  
"Good God!" Steve exclaimed when he saw Clint. He reached in and pulled Clint out of the car.  
"What happened?"  
"It was an accident," I said, "or at least Logan said it was."  
Steve and Tony carried him to the elevator then to his room and set him on his bed.  
"J.A.R.V.I.S. when will he wake?" Tony asked.  
"I don't know sir, he appears to be in a coma."  
"Very helpful J.A.R.V.I.S," he said dryly as he walked out. Steve trailed after him.  
I sat on the edge of his bed. His head still bled a little. I stood and went into his bathroom. I came out and wiped the blood off his face. I watched him for weeks but he still didn't wake. Everyday I woke up and ate breakfast then went and tried to wake him up. His breathing was shallow but even. Everytime I shook him he groaned but refused to wake. He stayed like that.  
"Miss Romanoff, Agent Coulson is on the phone."  
"Thank you," I said as I pulled my phone out of my cell phone.  
"Natasha we need you and Barton to come in," he said.  
"We can't."  
"What do you mean?"  
"I mean he's in a coma Coulson."  
"How?"  
"Long story."  
"Just bring him with you. We'll take care of him and I'll ask Morse to handle it."  
"Thanks Coulson, just don't tell Fury about it."  
"I'll try not to," he said hanging up.  
"Tony!"  
"What?"  
"Coulson wants me to bring Clint to the base."  
"Okay. Need a ride?"  
"Nah, just some help getting him into the jet," I said pulling him out of the bed. He groaned softly but remained limp. Tony helped me carry him into the elevar.  
"Take care of him Natasha," he said as he set Clint in the jet.  
Darkness had fallen by the time I landed on the deck of the Helicarrier. Fury stormed over with a scowl on his face.  
"Why would you intentionally try to hide something from me Agent Romanoff?" he yelled. I shrugged not willing to answer. Workers pulled Clint onto a stretcher and wheeled him away. I moved to follow them but Fury barred my way and glared.  
Coulson ran up about to say something but stopped when Fury rounded on him.  
"Explain how this happened. Now!" Fury growled.  
I told them as quickly as I could with all their interruptions. Fury walked off halfway through my story and Coulson led me after Clint.  
"It's good to see you Natasha," Coulson said stopping in front of one of the rooms. We walked inside and saw Clint on a cot in the room. He groaned and rolled over then stopped moving.  
"Do you think he's going to be okay Coulson?"  
"I don't know. I'll go talk to Fury."  
"Thanks Phil, for everything," I said hugging him. He patted my back then walked out of the room. I rested my hand on Clint's forehead. One of the workers had wrapped a bandage around his head.  
"Clint, please wake up soon," I whispered. His hand twitched but he didn't stir further. A couple of days past. Friday I went in and noticed that Clint looked slightly better. He bolted straight up into a sitting position. He rubbed his eyes and looked around.  
"Clint are you ok?"  
"I'm sorry, who are you?" he asked with a blank look on his face.  
"Clint stop kidding around, I'm serious."  
"Who are you and where am I?"  
"Hold on just a moment," I said as I backed out of the room. I shut the door and ran for Fury's office. The room was deserted. I looked in the hall and saw someone walking past.  
"Where's Fury of Coulson?" panic coated my voice.  
"Break room," the man said. I ran across the Helicarrier. I gasped for air and ran into the room.  
"What is it Natasha?" Coulson asked. Fury glanced up apprehensively.  
"It's Clint. He… He," I gasped for air.  
"Take a breath Natasha."  
I slowly regained my breath and stood straighter.  
"I walked into Clint's room to see if he was better and when I went in he woke up"  
"That's good," Fury commented.  
"Yes, but then when I asked him how he felt he asked who I was. I told him to stop messing around and he asked who I was and where he was. He's lost his memory.  
"Are you sure Natasha?"  
"I'm sure. Director what are we supposed to do now?"  
He refused to look at me or Coulson.  
"I don't know," he said finally.


End file.
